This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD FOR CHANGING TIMBRE DURING CONVERSATION IN PORTABLE TELEPHONExe2x80x9d filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Dec. 30, 1999 and assigned Ser. No. 1999-65748, the contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cellular telephone terminal, and in particular to a method for changing timbre of a voice signal during conversation in a cellular telephone terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vocoder of a cellular phone terminal has a filter, for example an FIR (Finite Impulse Response) filter, to improve timbre of voices which are transmitted and received during conversation. In other words, a filter coefficient of the FIR filter is suitably changed and the transmitted/received voices are accordingly equalized to improve the timbre.
However, the FIR filter provided in conventional cellular telephone terminals has been typically used only for improving the timbre during conversation, thereby degrading the efficiency of the source.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method for changing timbre during conversation in a cellular telephone terminal.
To achieve the object of the invention, there is provided a method for changing timbre of a cellular telephone terminal having a filter for filtering a PCM input signal, said method comprising the steps of: waiting for a timbre selector key input for a desired timbre when a timbre converter key is inputted during conversation; and setting a filter coefficient of the filter correspondingly to the timbre selector key input and filtering the PCM signal to change timbre.